


Electrify Me

by FireMason95



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data Needs More Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMason95/pseuds/FireMason95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl with an interesting past is found inside of a shuttle craft from the 21st Century. The crew on the Enterprise save her. I suck at summaries but I hope it's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little shaken

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in ('') single quotations is supposed to be inner thoughts. I'm also really sorry if there are grammatical/punctuation errors.

_'So this is what space is like.'_

She pulled the blankets tighter against her body, but it really wasn’t helping. She trembled like a leaf as she moved towards the small window and looking around for anything even remotely recognizable. 

_‘Ugh’_ It has now been five months since she “woke up” on this float wreck, and she noticed that she was just drifting in what appears to be some type of asteroid field. She had already had to cut off any type of air flow that was going through the front because it took damage. Since being in the asteroid field the small craft had taken some serious damage. The asteroids dented and tore some of the outer layers of aluminum and titanium alloys. One of her first tasks was to grab anything valuable which was only food rations, water, and some tools. Then she found a way to successfully redirect the air system, so that it only circulated in the room that the cryotubes were in. 

_‘I wonder how far I am away from Earth?’_

She let out a puff of air as she moved over towards the control panels that barely even worked half the time. Her eyes ran over all the panels staring and hoping that the controls might have been on her side today but no such luck. No matter how many times she made adjustments with the help of the tools she found, nothing ever seemed to work. She released a sigh as she turned around to face the dead bodies of the others on board. They had died because of complications with there cryotubes. They most likely didn’t even make it all the way into space before they passed. 

_‘At least you guys don’t have to suffer through the cold’_

When they had all signed up for this shuttle craft they were told that they could bring a bag with some items that they would want in the future. She was able to find some warmer clothes and a few items that would help her. She was currently wearing her own clothes under some of her “borrowed” clothes from the other passengers. Some of the items she found on board were four cell phones, two iPod's, five laptops, food rations, water, and warmer articles of clothes. She grabbed the bag that she had decided to hold all of the supplies that she found, and sit down while she finally tried to create a way to boost a signal of some sort. 

_‘If everything that people have said about aliens are true than I hope someone finds me.’_

Before she started anything she turned on all of the devices to test the battery life, and she found out that the five laptops and three of the cell phone had full battery life. _‘Thank you for people that like to make sure their devices are fully charged’_ She gathered all of the electronics around her and began to take them apart. Once they were all in pieces on the floor in front of her she began to examine them. From there she tried to determine how she would put them together to make a transponder of some sort. As she set to work she tried to get it done as fast as possible because she desperately wanted to be off of this wreck.

After what felt like hours of hard painstaking work she was finally finished with the transponder. Though in the end it didn’t look like much. Probably because it was comprised of a laptop, phone, and parts from an iPod. She turned the laptop on and tried to send out a distress signal hoping someone or something would pick up on it.  


… _ _ _ …

… _ _ _ …

… _ _ _ …

The Enterprise had been on a steady course to the planet Triphilia X, which would hopefully be a new addition to the federation if everything went correctly. They still had a day's journey to reach the planet. There was a blinking light that came on Lieutenant Data's helm stations as to signal a distress call. The signal was weak but it was coming from somewhere in the area. 

“Captain I am picking up a distress signal.” Lieutenant Data turned to look at the Captain. 

“Do you know what the message is saying Lieutenant Data?” Commander Riker asked. 

“It would appear to be a standard S.O.S.” Data replies.

“Can you find where the signal is coming from Lieutenant Data?” He asked as he leans forward slightly. 

“Not exactly the signal seems to be getting weaker?” Captain Picard and Riker share a look. 

“Lock on to the area that the signal is coming from and take us there Data” Data nods and begins to change the coordinates to the signals. 

“Engage” 

“What do you think someone is doing all the way out here?” Deanna asked.

“I don’t know. How long could they have even been out here for? There isn't many planets in this section of space.” Riker said as he looked to Deanna.

The crew on the bridge looked around and sharing a look of confusion and worry. Since there were very little planets that were inhabited by species there was no telling what could be waiting out there. As time passed they had finally entered the area where the signal had come from. There was only large asteroids floating around in this area. 

“Captain I have lost the signal.” Data said as his long fingers rested against the helm. 

“What happened Data?” Riker asked as he rose from his seat.

“The signal just vanished. Almost as if what had been broadcasting the signal died.” 

Panic coursed through the crew as Data stated this. So many questions seemed to float around such as: _'Where we too late?'_ , _'Have they died?'_ , and _'What happened?_ The collective silence that had fallen on the bridge was broken by a gasp. All eyes turned to Deanna. Captain Picard jumped up. 

“What is it Counselor Troi?” 

“I can feel her.” Deanna said as she seemed to try and concentrate on the mind she could feel in the distance.

“Can you lead us-” Before Riker could finish his question, she was already shaking her head. 

“Continue forward I can tell you when we’re close.” Data gave one last look to them before continuing forward through the asteroids. 

“She feels so weak, but she is alive.” They continued forward until they spotted something off in the distance. 

“Captain something is coming up in the distance.” Data stated as they continued forward. 

“It’s her. She seems to be in an anxious state.” She stated as she looked toward Riker and Picard. 

“Bring it up on the main viewer Commander Data. Magnified by 100” Picard looked towards the main viewer.

Once the object was magnified it was not what they were expecting. The object was a small unidentified shuttle craft that looked to have seen better days. The shuttle craft looked as if it was from the 21st Century. The outside seemed to be pretty beat up by the asteroids that were constantly hitting it, and some of the metal seemed to be peeled away leaving open patches. Within a couple of minutes they were in front of the craft that seemed like an ant compared to the Enterprise.

“You sure there’s someone alive in there Deanna?” Riker asked. 

“Yes I’m sure.” She nodded before turning towards Riker. Picard nodded back and turned towards Worf.

“Lieutenant Worf can we use the tractor beam to bring the craft into shuttle bay 3?” Picard asked.

“Yes Captain that should work.”

“Make it so Lieutenant Worf. Lieutenant Data and Commander Riker you’re with me. Lieutenant Worf once you’re finish bringing it into the shuttle bay join us. Dr. Crusher to shuttle bay 3. Ensign Crusher you have the bridge.” 

Once he gave all the orders they boarded the turbo lift and headed down to the shuttle bay. The ride was considerably short and by the time they stepped into the shuttle bay area Dr.Crusher and her team was already there. The doors to the shuttle bay were opened and the shuttle craft was slowly making its way inside with the help of the tractor beam. Once it was inside the doors closed.

“Captain Picard what do we have here?” Dr.Crusher asked while looking at the craft warily.

“We have a shuttle craft that appears to be from the 21st Century. It seems to have taken a beating by the asteroids.”

“I can see that, but why are my team and I here?” 

“Counselor Troi has determined that there is one person alive in there and they will definitely need medical attention. Once Lieutenant Worf arrives we will be able to proceed.” The doors opened and in walked Worf.

“Since we do not know what type of species is on board we should set our phasers to stun.” They all nodded in agreement as they moved towards the front.

“Lieutenant Worf you lead the way.” He nodded and just as he took one step towards the stairs that led into the shuttle craft, the doors opened and revealed the only detected life form. She was a girl with mocha skin, her hair was a thick and a curled mess, and her eyes were two different colors. Her right eye was a deep an electric blue and her left a light hazel. She seemed to be visibly shaking, but her body was obstructed with the mass of blankets that she was covered with.

“He-el-loo” She managed to stutter out as she continued to shake like a leaf in the wind. They all stared at her in shock as she slowly walked down the stairs. Dr. Crusher pushed past them and began to run the hand scanner over her. The woman followed Dr. Crusher’s movements with her eyes as she scanned her. 

“We need to get her to the medical bay” 

“Le-eea-ad th-the-ee wa-wa-aay” She hugged her blankets closer and began to shuffle at a slow rate after Dr. Crusher. They all shared a look of confusion as they watched her leave. 

“Lieutenant Riker come with me. Lieutenant’s Data and Worf try to find anything important from this craft” With that the Captain and Riker headed to the Med bay

“Counselor Troi meet me in the Med bay”


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a flash of her history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that I emphasized how her appearance is when she walked out of the shuttle craft. She is suppose to look homeless with somewhat knotted hair. So she has a slight wild appearance.

We made our way into the turbo-lift. The woman with the red hair seemed to be the leader in this group of medics. 

_'I guess that makes her a doctor'_

"Med Bay" Those were the only words said before the lift began to move. They all turned and began to look me over, but I was more interested in the lift. My head tilted back looking at the ceiling to them it probably looked like weird, but for me I could see the commands that were at work to make the lift move. They were bright blue shots of code that moved around the lift and collided with the edges of the walls. Each time the blue lights crossed paths the command would change a little bit more signaling the completion of the task. Before I knew it the lift came to a stop, and they were looking at me.

I looked around at all of them and shrugged. I decided that I would start to move forward, and that seemed to snap them out of their trances. The doctor began to lead me down the hall until we reached the med bay. Once inside the room I was lead to one of the beds. The other medical assistants rushed around me, and one tried to pull the blankets from me. My head cocked to the side as I raised an eyebrow at him.

_'The least he could do is take me on a date first before he tries to undress me.'_

"My name is Dr. Beverly Crusher. We need you to take off the blankets, so that we can fully examine you." She slowed down her speech as she spoke to me. She stepped over to stand on my right side, and began to get go over the results that they already had about me. 

_'Well I guess you never know how offensive something is until it happens to you.'_

Right at that moment the door opened, and in walked the person that I felt while I was floating out there.

_'Hello my name is Counselor Deanna Troi.'_

_'Hi my name is Melody.'_

She had such a calming presence that I felt at ease. It was in this moment I released my hold on the blankets and bag to the ground. They fell to the ground with a dull thud as I turned around, and jumped on the table. The medical staff crowded around me, and began to run more in depth test on me to determine my health. My eyes were immediately drawn back Counselor Troi. She seemed to be looking at me intently as if she was trying to figure out a solution for world hunger. I raised my eyebrow towards her before reopening my telepathic channel to her.

_'Is there something wrong counselor?'_

_'You seem to be very interested in the walls. Why is that?'_

_'It's a long story that I'm not ready to get into at this moment.'_

Before she could respond the doors opened and in stepped the men from before. They nodded towards Counselor Troi, and continued until they stopped behind one of the medical staff in front of me. The staff member began to run some tool over different parts of my body. Their eyebrows knitted together in confusion as they turned towards Dr. Crusher. They looked towards me with worry filled eyes as they showed her the screen to the small device. 

"Dr. Crusher you have to take a look at this." Dr. Crusher stepped around and looked at the new results. Her head slowly raised as she looked me in the eye.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel strange or anything?" Her device raised up as she ran it over me, and stared at the small screen.

I raised my hand to cover my mouth as I began to talk, "I'm slightly chilled also a tad bit hungry, but besides that I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Your temperature is at 129 Fahrenheit, which is dangerously high."

"That is actually closer to my normal bod temperature than I was expecting" Dr.Crusher's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm human technically, but...I'm slightly more different." My eyes shift from her to Counselor Troi who looks just as confused as everyone else.

"I need to know how different, and if it put this ship in danger." The bald man steps closer to me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and you are aboard the USS Enterprise."

"I can assure you that this ship, and the people on it are not in any danger Captain."

"And how can I be sure of that?"

"I guess you can't can you." My voice dropped as the emotions seemed to leave my chest. I looked down to the floor as I thought about the last time someone asked me about that part of my life. "If you want to know more I would rather talk about this in a not so open area, and preferably after a shower... if that's not too much to ask." I bit my bottom lip before I looked him in his eyes. 

He seemed to be thinking about before he nodded. "After your finished here Lieutenant Riker will show you to a room that you will be staying in until we reach a star base. After that we can speak in my ready room." The tall man that entered with him stepped forward, and nodded to me as the Captain turned and exited the med bay.

"Hello I'm Lieutenant Commander William Riker." I smiled little as I nodded, and looked over to Counselor Troi.

_'Is he always this smooth when he greets new people?'_

She began to giggle as well as nod, and I began to laugh aloud with her. The others looked lost as they moved from looking at me to Counselor Troi. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Dr. Crusher had leaned over and grabbed a small instrument.

"I'm going to take a sample of your blood okay." This brought my entire attention back to her." 

"What are you going to do with it?" I shifted to face her a little better.

"This is the last thing I need to do. I'm going to test it, and make sure everything is alright. I would also like to do a comparative scan to observe the differences between your blood to a normal blood." She grabbed onto my arm gently and began to search for my veins.

"Will you destroy the sample after your finished. I wouldn't want anyone to be able to get their hands on it." She looked me in the eye, and I nodded towards her. I could feel Riker and Troi's eyes on me. Dr. Crushers eyes shifted towards them, until I leaned over enough to catch her attention. "Please promise me that." She locked eyes as she searched for some reason behind my request in my eyes. After what felt like minutes she nodded. I had a feeling she wouldn't be keeping that promise though. She slowly inserted the needle into my arm. It felt so foreign, but so familiar. It made me sick as the small flashes of _those_ moments crossed through my mind. I could feel my chest begin to close in on itself. My breath became shallow as the seconds went on. The room began to spin as it changed from the med bay to _that > lab. I could hear him as he gloated about **his big plans** for me. My nails began to dig into medical bed, as the lightheaded feeling became all too present. Suddenly there was flash before my eyes, and I was back in the med bay. It was only then that I realized that my cheeks were wet, and Counselor Troi was holding my face. I began to search her face as I realized she could have seen that. I looked over to realize that they were all watching me intently to see if I was alright. I closed my eyes as I reached up, and began to pull her hands away. My eyes opened again, and I knew I could look them in the eyes again. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand while I trained my eyes on the wall behind Counselor Troi's._

"Are you finished Dr. Crusher?"

"Are you alright?" She put a comforting hand on my arm. I felt so exposed in that moment, and I did what I do best. I pulled away from her, and let go of Counselor Troi. My eyes slowly shifted over to see the vial filled with my blood. I slipped from the bed stumbling slightly, and I reached down to grab my bag and blankets. I looked to the ground still not ready to look them in the eyes.

"If that's all you need I think I'm going to go take my shower now." I kept my eyes to the ground as walked out the med bay not caring where I ended up. Behind me I could hear the heavy foot falls of Lieutenant Riker, but I didn't stop. Not until I reached the turbo lift. I could feel the tears creeping into my eye sight again, and I hated it. I hated how he could effect me even here. I could hear the doors open as I stepped onto it. His hand fell heavily on my shoulder, and it jolted me. The door closed behind him.

"Hey don't run off like that you could've gotten lost."

"I'm sorry." My voice began to crack just a little towards the end. I knew it would only be a couple of minutes at most before I broke down again.

It went silent for a moment. He pulled on my shoulder as I turned around slowly, but I continued to look to the ground. I could feel his eyes look me over for, but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. He sighed before he gently squeezed my shoulder before turning around.

"Deck 12"

It only took a matter of seconds before we reached it, He turned around, and began to lead the way to my room. Once we reached an intersection, he turned and I followed. We continued on this hall, passing doors left and right. There didn't seem to be that many people on this level. The few that we passed looked me over. It was almost like they were trying to figure out how I was handling all of this. To be honest I felt pretty comfortable in this environment mainly because I was the only thing that was different. Everything around me was different. It made me feel comfortable in this environment. I looked around watching the commands as they ran into each other, and separated only to continue on different path to complete each little task. Then he stopped in front of a door that looked no different than any of the others that we passed. The doors opened and he walked in. I finally looked up at him, but then my eyes shifted to take in my surroundings. The room was simple. It had a small lounge area that had two chairs, a small coffee table, and a dining table with two chairs. There was a space on the wall that seemed to do something. He turned around to face me.

"To the right is the bedroom. It has a queen size bed and a space to put your belongings. The bathroom is also that way. You'll be able to take your shower. I'll wait out here for you." He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

I turned and walked into through the bedroom, and into the bathroom as the doors closed behind me. I dropped the blankets to the floor, and stepped forward. My eyes ran all over the the shower walls. _'I guess there's no dials. Hmmm then that would mean...'_

"Shower on" It came out almost like a question, but the water shot out of the shower heads. I opened the door, and stuck my hand under the water only to be met with lava for water. I had to bite down on my bottom lip before I screamed bloody murder.

Through clenched teeth I said, "Shower warm temperature" and just like that it came down to a warm relaxing temperature. I reached down into my bag, and pulled out the extra set of clothes that I packed. It was only a long sleeved sweater top with black and grey tights. I slipped out of my clothes, and dropped them onto the blankets on the floor. I turned around and noticed that there weren't any towels, shower gel, shampoo, or conditioner. I pressed my hand to the wall, and began to search for some type of help. It led me to the small opening in the wall. Based on what I could gather it could create what I needed, but I would need to be specific.

"Shower gel peppermint for women." In the open space materialized a standard bottle. I was shocked that it worked. _'If only we had this years ago'_ I finished getting everything I needed, and I hung my towel over the railing next to the shower before I jumped in. I just stood there, and allowed the water to warm me. The tears finally ran freely down my cheeks only to be washed away. I felt so weak, and it was hard to come to terms with. I was doing so well before I had to leave, and now it's like I've taken ten steps back. I slammed my hand into the wall to my right, as silent sobs wracked my body. I began to recite the words that _he_ would say to me those first couple of nights. _'You're safe. He can't get you here because I won't let him.'_ It took a couple minutes before I finally calmed down all the while I breathed deeply let it steady my heart.

I finally decided to start the cleansing process after some minutes passed. I decided to start with my hair by de-tangling it, and that alone felt like it took fifteen minutes. Once it was clear I was able to wash, and condition it. I let the conditioner sit in my hair, so it could absorb the moisture. As it sat in my hair I began to lather my body. The strong smell of peppermint seemed to relax me. After that I rinsed everything, and grabbed my towel. I dried off inside the shower to prevent getting water everywhere. Right before I got out I wrapped my towel around my hair.

I stepped out of the shower, and dressed myself before I put my boots back on. I shook the towel through my hair once more before I wiped clear the mirror. _I'm gonna need a comb to finish taming this beast_

_Twenty-five Minutes Later_

I exited the bathroom with blankets and clothing in hand, to see Riker pacing back and forth. I drop my bag next to my bed clear my throat.

"I...um...I didn't know what to do with these.". I looked down at the bundle in my arms before I heard the pacing steps stop. I looked up to see him facing me. His eyes wide in shock. "Is there something wrong?" He blinked a couple times before he looked me over once more. "N...no. You can leave those in that basket." He points to the basket behind me in the corner. After they're disposed, I turn to my bag and grab a couple of files. Turning back to him, "I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update I've been going through some internal issues. I also haven't written in such a long time that I'm always questioning if I'm good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm doing this because I really love Data and I have noticed that there are little to no stories for him. I'm not an expert writer. I'm also not an expert on some of the things I add to the story but I'm trying! Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions.


End file.
